


Bullseye is a bit off in the noggin

by ArtsyGirl



Series: I Call Bullshit [4]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Banter, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-05 05:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyGirl/pseuds/ArtsyGirl
Summary: Deacon seems to be a bit distressed “Wait, what?! Are you leaving me with a complete stranger?!"





	Bullseye is a bit off in the noggin

**Author's Note:**

> Premise sort of: In FO 4 when the SS goes to the Railroad they get to choose their alias. Thus I thought what if the other aliases the SS does not pick were other people. What would the other aliases be like?

Deacon seems to be a bit distressed “Wait, what?! Are you leaving me with a complete stranger?”  
  
Charmer tries to be comforting and cool “Hey Deacon, it is for the best. I need to handle some business over here.” she gestures towards a factory“ These people also need some raiders, who call themselves the Forged, near the settlement taken care of. Trust me she is a good shot and loud and distracting enough for you to stay way back and do your best work. Trust me, sugar.”  
  
“I guess that I do my best wok while in the shadows and these days it is hard to get a great distraction. Fine you _charmed_ me into it.”  
  
Charmer is already running off “Okay, see you later. I’ll tell Bullseye to meet you.”  
  
Deacon mutters to himself “Bullseye… I’m getting less and less confident about this.”  
  
***  
  
About fifteen minutes later a woman wearing a gunner harness and carrying a painted pink minigun appears. She has the updo with a handkerchief look going for her. Frankly the woman just needs a flannel shirt and then she’d totally look like one of those pin-up poster women with the text: we can do it.  
  
She heads his way and nods her head toward his direction “You Deacon?”  
  
“Depends on who is asking.”  
  
“Bullseye is asking.”  
  
“In that case: guilty as charged.”  
  
“Uh-uh.” Bullseye scans Deacon up and down, shakes her head and begins to march away.  
  
“Where are you headed?”  
  
“To take down some Forged. You movin or what?”  
  
“I prefer to work from the distance.”  
  
“That is code for: Charmer found me another partner who can’t do shit. Seems like I have to do all he heavy lifting this time too.”  
  
“So wait you are not Charmer in an another costume?”  
  
“For fuck’s sake we just look alike. We are fucking different people and newsflash I’m the one with the freaking minigun and I am not afraid to use it on people who annoy me.”  
  
“Right, I’ll just shut up wayyy back here.”  
  
***  
  
After successfully clearing out the Forged the duo exits the building. Bullseye is covered in blood and gore and then there is Deacon who happens to be sporting a totally clean white T-shirt. No blood or even grime on that guy.  
  
Bullseye turns her head to face Deacon “What are ya glaring at?”  
  
“Umm you have a little guts behind your ear.”  
  
“So?”  
  
“Nothing. I Just thought you would like to know so you could get rid of it. I was clearly wrong. Just don’t shoot me or gut me like you did some guys back there.”  
  
“You are afraid of me. I find that funny.”  
  
“Sure great that you are having fun. I suggest having a bath too.”  
  
“You are _NOT_ having one with me.”  
  
“Wouldn’t dream of it.”  
  
“So you don’t find me attractive?”  
  
“No. No, I do. You are very attractive.”  
  
“Stop drooling and get a move on! I’m going to be ‘bathing’ for a while, takes a lot of work looking this good and the blood of my foes does not help.”  
  
“Careful the water here is… not healthy.”  
  
“Did I ask for your opinion? Nope. So move!”  
  
“I’m going, I’m going. No need to get worked up.”  
  
Deacon can’t make his way back to the settlement fast enough.  
  
***  
  
A few hours later Charmer, who is donning her General of the Minutemen role, comes back very slowly while carrying way too much scrap. A rookie mistake. It is just one of the things that makes it clear that she is not from there. It clanks too much and loudly enough to attract unwanted attention. She is lucky that they cleared out the raiders otherwise she’d be the easiest target in the Commonwealth.  
  
“Hey was that the important business you ditched me for?”  
  
“First I did not ditch you, you had Bullseye. Second they really needed some spare parts for the generators and you know me: I can find the loot so they can get the parts. I’m no grease monkey, but this helps and I’m all about helping.”  
  
“That is what the General of the Minutemen is supposed to do.”  
  
“So you are not helping me carry all this stuff to the loot shack?”  
  
“Not getting involved with that. Hey cheer up you are the General after all and you can’t seem weak to the people.”  
  
“Ass.”  
  
“Don’t worry, I’ll open the doors for you. ”  
  
“Yeah, the model gentleman.”  
  
***  
  
“Thanks for opening the doors and for the can of whatever warmed food this is.”  
  
“Can’t let the General go hungry, some say you are the great hope for the people here. I may or may not be one of those people. I’d appreciate that you don’t mention that this handsome guy opening the doors and bringing the food exists. Bad for the spy business and all”  
  
“They will never know how handsome this nonexistent person is.”  
  
“Sweet, now dig in.”  
  
She rises on eyebrow towards him “So how did it go with Bullseye?”  
  
Deacon looks around the campfire to check if they are in the clear. No other people spotted and that means no psychotics with miniguns to be angered. Finally he says quietly “She makes Glory seem delicate. When we got in the raiders never spotted me because she was just that big of a distraction. A very loud and a bloody distraction. From the little time near her I got so much information about the way she operates, the kind of person she is and how she treats others. This ‘Bullseye’ is mildly put ‘forceful’ at least.”  
  
Charmer leans towards him a bit, grinning “And you are intimidated by her? Don’t like powerful women?”  
  
“I just don’t like psychotics, much.”  
  
Charmer chuckles “Try finding someone who is not a little bit mental these days.”  
  
“I hate to admit it, but you are right.” Deacon takes a cigarette from behind his ear and lights it. He breathes in a deep puff of it. He has this contemplative look about him “Still there is something off with her. What is it with you two: you look alike and you sound alike. Is she one of your aliases?”  
  
“No, we are not the same. We may be weirdly very similar on the outside, but not personality wise. She is crude and blunt and very, very forceful and I’m not. The end justifies all the means for her and I can’t get behind that.”  
  
“Yeah she was awfully calm with guts in her hair and you freak out a bit when you get a nosebleed. No way you two are the same.”  
  
Charmer scrunches her nose “Uhh seriously guts in her hair?”  
  
Deacon shrugs and points to his ear “Well she had a piece of it behind her ear.”  
  
“Sure, tell me these things it’s not like I have an appetite for food at all.”  
  
“Now don’t you dare leaving that food go untouched. You need the nutrition and I’m not letting you move from that spot until you finish your can of molerat stew.”  
  
Charmer rolls her eyes “Thanks, dad.”  
  
“After you are done eating would you mind telling me all you know about her.”  
  
She looks up to Deacon curiously “Why, she is just another waistlander with a noggin that is a bit off.”  
  
Deacon taps the ash from his cig “I know waistlanders, she is not one. And I can’t believe that I have not before today heard anything about her. Characters like that make waves and I want to catch up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Uuuf haven’t written anything in a while. Strange to be back at it. I’m unsure if there will be more wrings posted in the near future or not.  
Anyways hope you liked it :D


End file.
